Stay The Night
by ohgravity
Summary: Amber's had nothing but bad things occur in her life. When she meets a certain delinquent, will Amber's life be turned right side up? cliché plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey. Newbie to the 'Holes' fanfiction. I saw the movie and fell in love. Now I'm looking for the book to read. :)**  
**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything you may recognise. I do however own Amber. I know, cliche plot.**  
**Review yeah? I'll accept any type.**

* * *

Amber Harrison brushed her sweaty blonde hair back. She reached for her elastic band and tied her hair into a low ponytail. Sirens wailed in the distance Amber looked back for a split second. She didn't see the dip in the concrete and tumbled to the ground. Despite the fact that she had broken the skin on her knee and grazed the palms of her hands, she got up and kept running. The sirens grew louder, Amber ducked in an alley way and hit near some crates. Amber crouched on the ground as she heard dogs barking and people yelling in the distance. She prayed silently that they wouldn't enter the alley. "You check there." A man yelled out Amber mouthed 'fuck you' to the sky. She tried to hide her blonde hair as best as she could. It wasn't enough. "You're coming with us. Missy." The man hissed grabbing Amber by her arm.

Amber stood in front of the judge, clad in her ripped skinny jeans and dirty white tank top. She had a blank expression on her face. "There is a vacancy at Camp Green Lake," the judge stated "eighteen months at Camp Green Lake, or two years of jail." Amber looked at her so called family, two stuck up sisters, a snobby mum, and a dad. Who didn't even care.  
"Camp." Amber said.  
"Eighteen months Camp Green Lake it is." The judge banged the gavel and made it official.

The yellow bus was hot. absoulutly fucking hot. Her wrists were sweating underneath the hot metal. The seats were worn out, it scratched against her back. Two whole fucking hours, and she couldn't even listen to her music. Jail would've been a better choice. Amber started humming a tune. She couldn't remember the song. It was something by that band, My Chemical Romance... Or maybe it was Green Day. She hummed a little louder, she peered out the dusty windows attempting to see something better than the old bus driver, or that creepy gaurd with dark sunglasses. Another hour later all Amber could see was holes. Millions and millions of holes. She glanced at the gaurd and raised an eyebrow. The bus stopped. The gaurd walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists. She got off the bus and squinted her eyes as the blazing hot sun blinded her temporarily. The gaurd pushed her in the back to move forward. Amber stepped into the cold air. She shivered. A man dressed as a cowboy turned around "Amber Harrison?" she nodded. "My name is Mr Sir." Amber bit back a smile.

Mr Sir led Amber to the cabin where she could get changed, she threw him her bag and he handed her a bright orange jumpsuit. Amber didn't hesitate taking off her clothes. She'd done worse. When she was done Mr Pendanski walked in and told Amber where she would be staying. Amber got her bag back, and followed the short man towards a tent.

* * *

**A:N/ I know it's short, guilty!  
But I'd like a couple of reviews to know if it's worth going for it.  
Remember, any type of reviews will satisfy me. x:D**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A:N/ Hey guise! Chapter two has arrived.**

Lauren Kassidy: Thanks for reviewing! And as for the suprise paring all will be revealed ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Amber.

* * *

Mr Pendanski was giving her a tour of the camp; the cold showers, the rec room, tents. "And over there is the warden's cabin. That's the number one rule at Camp Greenlake. Do not upset the warden."

"Who's the warden?" Amber asked glancing back at the cabin which had shade... And three good looking boys washing a car.

" All in good time." Pendanski replied. Amber scoffed. They continued their small tour until they reached a tent, which by the way smelt like a horse, lableled "D." "D stands for dilligance." Mr Pendanski grinned, Amber gave a forced smile. They walked in.

"Boys! Meet your new digger." All seven boys looked at her, she gave a meek smile and a wave. The boys raised eyebrows; a girl? A girl was at Camp Greenlake. "Alan will be your mentor, if you have any questions just ask him." And with that, Mr Pendanski left the seven boys with the small but tough girl.

"So, uh... I'm Amber, you are?"

"I'm X-ray, he's Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, Zero." A muscular black guy with thick glasses told her Amber nodded her head. "What is a girl doing in a place like this?" X-ray asked raising his eyebrow Amber glared at him

"I killed people." She said without a hint of emotion in her voice. Caveman and Zero's eyes went wide in shock, Magnet, Squid and Zigzag shared a look and X-ray and Armpit smiled. "You'll fit in nicely here, _Amber_."

Amber shrugged and walked over to her bed and sat on it "when do we get to eat? I'm starving."

X-ray smirked "course you are."

Amber death-stared him "what's that meant to mean?"

"I think you know." X-ray muttered walking out of the tent. Amber sat there silently, "little bitch." She mumbled, a loud bell went off "dinner chica." Magnet muttered. Amber got up and followed.

Amber was tossing and turning in her sleep. She thought about her friend, Emma. Emma was fourteen when they first met. Amber was eleven. Emma had died a few months ago, anorexia took her life. With no help from doctors it was hard to find help. Amber's legs had gotten twisted during the night. Amber tired to fall back into a dreamless sleep, but it wouldn't come.

She sighed and sat up, she looked around there was Caveman snoring slighly, Zero who looked peaceful, Magnet who was tangled deep in his sheets, Zigzag who looked like he was having a bad dream, X-ray who had a blank look on his face, Armpit who was snoring very heavily and Squid who kept twitching. Amber sighed. She was bored, and couldn't sleep. Maybe she had something in her crate she could use to entertain her. Nothing. Amber frowned and lied back down on her bed. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them next it was morning. A bell sounded, Amber was tired, but she couldn't stay and sleep so she got up and followed the rest of the boys to a shed with a worn out sign which read "library" Amber rolled her eyes when Mr Sir opened it and hundreds of shovels were lined up. Amber lined up with the rest of the guys, she grabbed a shovel and followed Magnet to a table with honey-covered tortillas laid over it. She widened her eyes in disgust but took one anyway.

Mr Sir showed Amber where she would be digging, she nodded her head and he walked off towards his truck. Amber stuck the shovel in the dirt and began to dig her hole.

* * *

**A:N/ So... What did you think?  
The chapters will get longer I swear!  
Reviews make me smile; **


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ Hola ! Chapter three is on it's way.  
I'm glad you guys are liking my story :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Holes', I only own Amber. (:

* * *

Amber wiped the sweat off her forehead, her blonde hair had gone frizzy from the humdity. She reached for her canteen and drank some. She was running on empty. She took a quick glance at some of them, X-ray glared at her, Squid nodded, Zigzag widened his eyes and looked down quickly and Armpit just smiled at her. She stared. Who smiled at her? _Her _of all people. She just began finishing her hole.  
Mr. Sir drove the water truck up to D-tent and the boys and Amber got in line. Amber saw the boys had a specific order when Squid pushed Magnet behind Zigzag, so she went 'round to the back. She hummed a small song by Paramore. Zero and Caveman looked at her and asked her what she was humming "oh, it's just a Paramore song."

"What's it called?" Caveman asked

"playing god." She replied

Caveman smiled in return, he and Zero returned to talking about useless things. Amber returned to humming this time Armpit walked passed "yo, new girl what are you humming?"

Amber glared at him, "I have a name." She hissed

"Sorry. _Amber _what are you humming?" He asked

"It's just a song." She turned away shaking back her frizzy blonde hair.

Armpit just sighed and walked off mumbling whatever. Amber got her water of Mr. Sir and continued digging her hole.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Amber walked back with Squid, Zigzag and Caveman. The boys were talking about, boy things, and Amber was thinking about her shower. "Where do I have a shower?" She asked the boys

"Err, I guess where we have our showers, you see over there where those stalls are?" Squid pointed over to a line of stalls Amber nodded "Yeah, go there, put your token in and bam. You shower."

"Thanks Squid!" Amber said running off towards their tent. Once she was in, she grabbed her towel and tokens then ran off.

Once she got to the stall, she stripped down. She placed her token in and the cold water poured out. Amber was in heaven. It was bliss. Pure bliss. That feeling of washing all that dirt away. She knew it was stupid, but it kind of felt like she was washing away everything she did before. Once she was clean. She stepped out and wrapped her towel around her. She stepped out of the stall and picked up her suit. A few cat-calls went her way until a voice called out "HEY! Leave her alone." The boys shut up. Amber turned around only to see X-ray, Armpit, Squid and Zigzag walking towards the showers. They all smiled at her. She knew it was one of them. She just didn't know who.

****

* * *

**A:N/ So... What did you think? :D I am SO sorry it's short.  
I'm going to make a vow, I will make chapter four really long!  
Reviews make me smile, and make me update faster. ;)  
Ps. You guys will tell me if Amber sounds Mary-Sueish right? x:]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N/ Chapter four!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except Amber.

* * *

**

Amber was lying on her bed. She should've been sleeping, God knows she needs it. But yet she still continued to lie there and think. Every night she did this. She had been there for a week... Or had it only been three days. She couldn't tell anymore, heck she couldn't even tell if it was Monday or fucking Thursday! She frowned. God it's so hot. How can they sleep in this heat? She thought about having a shower, the cold was really good on her hot skin. She thought about the first time she had a shower. Some guys thought they were being a riot and whistled at her, she didn't care of course, with her past and all. A couple of whistles meant nothing. But never has anyone cared enough to yell at those boys to stop. She smiled, when she thought about him. She closed her eyes and thought about him and soon enough, sleep came.

"Come on Amber, you sleep more than Magnet." Squid said nudging her gently. Amber groaned and sat up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and followed Squid towards the "library" she took a shovel. X-Ray's shovel, she began to walk over to the tortillas. X-Ray poked her shoulder "can I have _my _shovel back?" He asked  
"you did ask ever so nicely," Amber began "but I'm gonna say no, because than I'll have to line up and get a new shovel. And I don't really want to do that." X-Ray glared at her

"give it back **now**." X-Ray raised his hand threatanly

Amber's eyes widned "what the **fuck** man? Are you serious? You would slap me for a fucking shovel?" Amber threw the shovel in his face, just missing his head, it landed in front of him. Amber walked off and grabbed a shovel. X-Ray picked the shovel up, took a bite out of his honey covered tortillia. He walked off with Armpit and Squid following him into the blazing desert.

Amber sighed, she was eating the sandwich Mum or Mr Pendanski gave her. She was still eating alone, she thought often about sitting with Zero and Caveman, but they were to sweet... To naive for her to talk to them. She sighed heavily again. "Hey can I sit here?"

"Go nuts." Amber looked up and her eyes widened in suprise "Why of all people are you sitting with me?"

Armpit shook his shoulders "I don't know. You looked lonley, I thought I'd sit with you... I can move if you like?"

Amber shook her head "No! Don't go. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to." Armpit smiled.

"We have counsling to night, it's fun really a lot of the guys make fun of Mum, it's gre..." He trailed off when he realised Amber was frowning into her sandwich. "I guess I'll go finish digging my hole..." Armpit stood up and walked back to his hole. He jumped in and began digging.

"Welcome Amber to D-tent counsling. How have you been treated these few days? Good I hope." Mr Pendanski glared at the boys, they all held their hands up in defense.

"It's been fine. The heat sucks though." Everyone laughed.

"Well, thats Camp Green lake for you. Now let's talk about why you're here."

Amber felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt nervous. "Oh... I... Um...Did..Err... Bad things?"

The boys looked at her funny. She blushed and looked down at her feet. No way in hell was she going to let these idiots know what she did.

* * *

**A:N/ So... You like?  
Reviews make me smile and blush.  
Cheers, x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise. I do however own Amber.  
Enjoy chapter five.

* * *

**

Armpit was watching Amber dig her hole. Her blonde hair which was once silky and manageable was now knotted and messy. But she still looked pretty good. "Yo, Armpit." X-ray yelled out and threw some dirt in his hole. "What you looking at?" Armpit shrugged his shoulders

"Nothing. Let me finish my hole." X-ray laughed and turned back to his hole. Armpit sighed. He looked back up at Amber, she was drinking out of her bottle. He smiled slightly then began finishing his own hole.

The water truck drove up and Amber went behind Zero, she began humming. "What song are you humming today Amber?" Caveman turned around and asked

Amber smiled and said "Misery Business."

"Paramore?" Caveman asked

"Sure is, I don't know any other band." Amber laughed at that Caveman and Zero joined in. Mr Sir handed Amber her water and a sandwich, apple and cracker. She thanked him and turned towards her hole. As she sat down and began eating, Armpit sat down next to her. "Hey." He smiled

"Hey, your sitting with me again?" She asked

He nodded, "I thought we could be friends. You don't really seem to have any... Here."

Amber's mouth made a wide O "I have friends!"

"Who?"

"Um.. Caveman, and Zero. Yeah, we talk." She smiled.

"Why don't they sit with you then?"

"Fine. I have no friends" Amber looked down a small smile on her face.

"I'll be your friend." Armpit grinned

"Thanks."

"20 questions. I want to know about you."

Amber's smiled dropped "I don't know."

"Please?"

"If it get's to personal, I'm dropping it."

"Deal."

"First question, what's your favourite colour?"

Amber rose an eyebrow "Red,"

"Your turn."

"What's _your _favorite colour?"

"Orginal, and it's green."

"Okay, I'll go again. Who's your favourite band?"

"Trivum, who's your favourite band?"

"Paramore."

"Cool. What's your favourite food?"

"Jellybeans. Only the red ones though. What's your favourite food?"

"Anything but this camp food."

They both laughed.

"Fair enough," Amber said giggling "How long are you going to be here for?"

"I don't even know anymore."

Amber looked down nervously "I see."

"Why did you get sent here?"

"I'd better dig my hole." Amber sat up and picked up her shovel.

"Amber. Tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you when we get back from digging."

Armpit held out his hand "Deal?"

Amber shook it.

* * *

**A:N/ So...Like it?  
PS. Can you guys help me think of a nickname for the lovely Amber? Cheers.  
PPS. If you have any questions about her, feel free to ask(:**

Reviews make me giggle, blush and sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N/ Sorry for the late update. Life got in the way.  
DISLCAIMER: I only own Amber.  
**

* * *

Amber took extra slow digging her hole in the afternoon. Why did she tell Armpit she would tell him why she got here? She took in a deep breath as she climbed out of her hole. She slowly walked back to camp dragging her shovel behind her. Armpit and the guys were dancing their way to the rec room. Amber hid a smile. She walked into their tent and grabbed her towel, orange jumpsuit and a shower token and walked off to the shower stalls. She stripped down and placed a token in. As the cold water came out she smiled and soaked her dry skin in it. She wished she had some shampoo to wash her knotted hair. They felt like dreadlocks. When the water turned off she stepped out and dried herself. She stepped in her jumpsuit and then walked back off to the tent. Amber took a deep breath in and walked off to the rec room.

"Armpit. Can I talk to you?" Amber's heart was tap-dancing in her chest. Armpit put down his pool stick, a few boys whistled and cat-called and Squid complained about Armpit leaving the game. Amber and Armpit walked off. Ignoring everyone. Armpit led Amber to their tent. They sat opposite eachother on his bed. Amber took in a deep breath "too make me less nervous, do you think you could tell me why you got sent here?"  
Armpit chuckled. "Sure, I was at the movies and then some kid tripped me, my popcorn landed on him, he yelled at me. So I punched him in the nose."***** Amber's hand flew up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"That's...Interesting." Amber managed to choke out

"Yeah. You can laugh." Amber burst our laughing.

"I havn't laughed like that since I was eleven." She smiled. Armpit grinned

"Tell me your story now." Amber's smiled dropped

"Um. Okay...When I was eleven I got kicked out of my home."

"Why?" Armpit inturrupted.

"I got caught doing drugs." Armpit nodded "So I was on the streets. I met this girl named Emma. She was fourteen when I met her. God she was amazing."

Armpit raised an eyebrow "did you two...You know?"

Amber laughed "no, we were just best friends who did everything together." Armpit blushed

"Sorry."

Amber smiled "can I continue?" Armpit nodded "Her dad died, and her mum re-married. Her step-dad was a total dick so she ran away. When we met, she knew what she was doing. Even though I was only 11 she told me it didn't matter. I had no idea what she meant but I followed her. She took me to her job. She was a stipper. She told her boss about me, but he said I was too young. So everynight she would strip and get money for it. When I turned twelve. I started getting boobs and shit. Emma's boss said I could get a job. Emma and I were strippers. Emma got pregnant by a guy one night and by 3 months she had an miscarraige. Our boss told her she had to loose weight. And she became anorexic. When she turned eighteen she died. I was fifteen and all alone. I quit being a stipper and just began begging for money. One night a guy came up to me. He asked if I wanted a thousand dollars. I told him no. He didn't care though... So he began to force himself onto me. I did it all in self-defence I swear!"

Armpit got confused "what did you do?" Amber took in a deep breath

"I killed him."

* * *

**A:N/ Reviews make me dance, sing, blush, and giggle. ^^  
Ps, Guys... Would anyone give me tips on how to make a long chapter. Because I clearly fail with the long chapters.  
Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N/ I am so sorry for having such a late update! I've been busy with school, I'm on holidays soon so hopefully I'll get at least two more chapters up.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you may recognise. I do however own Amber.**

* * *

Armpit stared at Amber. She didn't seem like the type to murder someone. Then again, she didn't look like the type to dig a 5 foot hole every day either. "Armpit... Don't hate me." Her eyebrows rose, her eyes had tears threatening to fall.

"I will never hate you." Armpit said with a serious expression on his face. He wanted to hug her, she looked so... Vulnerable. It was heart-breaking to see such a strong girl look so weak. His arms twitched by his sides, he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the blonde.

"Thanks Armpit. I'm glad I got it off my chest." Amber stood up and wrapped her thin arms around Armpit's neck. His stomach fluttered. She let go and walked off towards the rec room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"We need a nickname for Amber." Armpit stated as soon as he walked back to the pool game he abandoned. Squid, Magnet, Caveman and Zero all nodded slowly. Armpit looked glad that the guys agreed with his idea.

"No." X-Ray said. The guys from D-tent looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Why not?" Armpit said.

"She hasn't done anything to get one."

"She's done plenty."

"Like sleep with you?"

"Take that back!"

"So it's true. The new girl is screwing you."

Armpit punched X-Ray in the nose. Everyone in the rec room got up and began cheering and yelling out "fight!" Amber up from the small couch she was sharing with Zigzag and both of them walked over and saw what the commotion was.

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE, YOU DON'T KNOW HER STORY SO DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT HER!" Armpit yelled at X-Ray who was clutching his bleeding nose. Amber's eyes were wide, her hand was at her mouth.

Mr Pendanski and Mr Sir walked in through the door, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mr Sir yelled. All the boys pointed to Armpit and X-Ray. The two older men grabbed the boys and led them off towards the Warden's cabin. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Let me see this girl then. Mr Sir, bring her in to me."

"Yes Ma'mn."

Amber was led towards a cabin which looked like heaven. It even had a tree outside. A tree! She looked longingly at it, until she was pushed roughly inside.

"So your the girl who has been causing so much tension and distracting the boys."

"I suppose."

"Well, I can't have this."

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't have you distracting the boys from digging." The warden said.

"With all due respect ma'mn, I don't think I'm distracting anyone. They're all digging their holes still." Amber stated.

"My treasure is not going to be found with little girls like you. Which is why I've decided to send you to Camp Greenlake for girls."

"What? You're sending me away?" The warden nodded.

"Say your goodbyes girlie." Mr Sir said with a smile.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

****"So you're leaving?" Armpit said with his mouth turned down. Amber nodded packing her stuff together.

"The bus'll be here any minute."

Armpit got up from Amber's bed where he was playing with her pillow. "We never gave you a nickname." He said sadly

"I don't need one. I'm happy enough just knowing all of you accepted me." Armpit walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too." She said tearfully. Armpit pulled away and tilted her chin up

"here's a present to remember me." And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

**A:N/ Reviews are nice. They make me smile, and dance around.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, nor do I really own the basic plot. I do however own Amber.**

* * *

Amber's thoughts were all over the place. She was being sent away to another camp, was it as horrible as Camp Green Lake? Probably not. Another thought that kept appearing in her mind was Armpit, did he like her?  
Wait... He had kissed her; of course he likes her... Then again he didn't say those three words.  
Amber groaned. Camp and boys did not mix. Maybe it was best for the boys and for her to be in separate camps. The rusty yellow bus pulled up and Amber felt her heart drop around her ankles.

Armpit had been waiting with her. He had just finished digging his hole; he had never dug faster in his life. "I'll miss you; it won't be the same without you here." Armpit whispered. Amber's eyes filled with tears "I'll write to you, I'll even... Oh I don't know what I am going to do without you Armpit." Amber sniffed.  
Armpit grinned "Hey Amber, call me Theodore." Amber smiled through her tears,  
"well until we meet again then... Theodore." And with that Amber leant forward and placed her lips softly against his.

* * *

**A:N/ I really didn't enjoy this story to be entirely honest. I loved it at the beginning, but then it just got... Off track. I really appreciate all those reviews! If you would like a sequal, some feedback would be just fantastic!****Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the story and where I left it.**

**Reviews are still greatly appreciated.**


End file.
